


Audience of One

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [106]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, Pregnant!Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: nemesis729 asked: If you're still taking prompts, I have a klaroline one. ‘I caught you dramatically singing to your cat that laid on your stomach and it was honestly the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.' Please and thank you.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 58





	Audience of One

Klaus stepped out of the shower, rubbing his head with the towel before wrapping it around his waist. Smiling, he recognized Caroline’s voice from the living room as she sang. He quietly slipped on his house shoes and crept down the hallway to find her belting some Broadway ballad to their cat.

Happily settled on her growing belly, Claws seemed completely unbothered by the effort she put into hitting the high notes. Instead, he rubbed his head against the stolen Henley she wore.

Caroline, meanwhile, sang with gusto. Multiple voices, exaggerated facial expressions, and Klaus just watched her with affection. He couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like when she was singing to their little one in just a few months.

Like she could feel his heavy gaze or the great love behind it, she glanced over and jumped at seeing him there. The song ended abruptly, but she smiled despite an embarrassed blush. “Hi.”

“And why don’t I get such enthusiastic performances?” he teased, walking over to drop a kiss on her forehead. He even gave Claws and soft pat on the head, who gracefully allowed it. “I happened to enjoy your rendition.”

She pouted, which spurred him to kiss her again. “I thought you liked soft love songs as you fall asleep.”

“I love you,” he clarified, his hand gentle on the curve of her waist. “Which means I love all your songs.”

“Even in the car when I have you as a captive audience?”

He grinned. “Always and forever.”


End file.
